(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network service system and method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for processing contents provided to a portable terminal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As the Internet has been widely spread, contents providers (CP) that provide various contents via the Internet have also increased. Recently, as transmission speeds of the Internet have become faster, categories of contents provided by the contents providers are gradually expanding to various media such as still images, moving pictures and audio sources, as well as text.
Also, as the Internet services that use portable wireless terminals such as portable phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) have started, electronic mailing communication services and Internet contents searching services via the wireless terminals are increasing. Some contents providers provide portable-wireless-terminal-only contents to users who search desired information using the portable terminals. However, most of the contents providers only provide the contents to users who access the contents providers via general computers and wire networks and not to the portable wireless terminal users.
The portable wireless terminal user can, of course, access the general contents providers who provide information to computer users and receive desired contents using the user's portable wireless terminal. However, in this case, the following problems occur.
First, since the computer and the portable wireless terminal respectively have different information capacity, display standards and memory capacity for storing data, contents designed for computer monitor display cannot be properly displayed on the screen of the portable terminal.
Second, since the information receiving speed of the portable wireless terminal is slower than that of the general computer, it takes a longer time to receive the computer user contents using the portable terminal. Specifically, the information receiving speed becomes a big problem when the user accesses a general contents provider that provides huge capacity contents such as images as well as general text, using the user's portable wireless terminal.
Accordingly, conventionally, the user has received desired contents from the contents provider via a substitutive wireless terminal, but the contents that can be received through this method are limited.
Also, in the case of desiring to receive the contents of a predetermined field such as travel, the user has respectively had to access plural web servers that respectively provide various fields of contents one by one to receive corresponding contents. However, in this case, since the wireless Internet communication environments are unstable, the access states may be disconnected, and it takes much time and efforts to access each web server and receive desired contents.